


Ceci n'est pas une Sorcière or How Daud Quit Smoking

by Shard



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shard/pseuds/Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. This is exactly what the title implies it is. No surprises here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceci n'est pas une Sorcière or How Daud Quit Smoking

He didn't recognize the painting. It was very simple with a cream colored background and a pipe just simply floating above some cursive words in a language he didn't recognize. Delilah certainly hadn't painted it, but the book had said that any painting other than that of the target would do in order to foil her ritual. So he tucked it under one arm and blinked back to the ritual site.

Delilah was busy chanting out her occultist poetry as part of the ritual. She wasn't paying any attention to the portrait behind her. It made it easy for Daud to switch it out for the bizarrely minimalist piece he had found. That done, he blinked off to a secluded location and watched as Delilah completed her ritual, only to realize at the last moment that it had been sabotaged before she was sucked into the painting.

Back at his hideout in the Flooded District Daud sought to reward himself for all his hard work with some tobacco.

He struck up a match.

"Don't you dare," said the pipe.

He looked at it.

No.


End file.
